All That Matters
by xXcruellaXx
Summary: Whenever Goyle wants something, Malfoy gets it. I suck at summaries, no? You gotta read and see. Response to Megsy42's Random Characters Challenge.


**_Disclaimer: _**My name's Zoé, not J.K.Rowling. So I obviously don't own HP _or _a hell lot of money. Duh.

He ran, tears pouring down his cheeks. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't care. He just wanted to get away from _him_. The sharp bits of earth hurt his little plump feet which were bare, blood spilled from the cuts they opened. He didn't even notice, he kept running. But his breath was becoming ragged, all this running was just too much for his tiny heart: It was fluttering so much. He finally had to stop, collapsing to the ground. He hugged his knees, hiding under the shadow of the tree behind him. There was a sharp pain between his ribs from running so much. He was tired – but he just couldn't stop crying. _Stupid Draco_, he thought bitterly. _Stupid, spoilt, pompous Draco_. But he had broken his precious Ferrari. It wasn't enough that he had a trunk and Draco had a Ferrari. No, he had to make fun of his trunk, too. How happy he was when his father had bought him the trunk! But than Draco came up, with his shiny, brand-new toy Ferrari. _But he no longer has it_, he thought, suddenly cheerful. He'd broken it! He was happy again, he had a toy and Draco didn't. But than his father had to come and ruin it. He had smacked him! Just because he'd broken a toy! _I hate Dad_, he thought. _I hate Dad, I hate Draco, I hate everyone_. _Why did Mom have to die? Why couldn't it be Dad instead of her?_ He suddenly remembered his mother's deep blue eyes so vividly. He started to cry harder...

Goyle was sitting on a bench in the Hogwarts grounds. He was 17 now. He was very different from the 5 year old boy who had cried because his dad hit him. He was even larger now, tho he'd always been a large kid, he was now twice the size of other 17-year-olds. But right now, he felt like it didn't matter. He didn't feel ugly, he felt beautiful. Somehow, he didn't feel dumb either. _She_ didn't think he was dumb. She always told him how smart, how beautiful he was. When he told her that Draco didn't think so, she'd scowled and said that what Draco thought didn't matter. It was all about how _he_ saw himself. And he believed her. She'd also told him that she'd talk to Draco, that she was sure he didn't mean it, and she would make him apologize. He did mean it, he knew. And he hadn't apologized, but it didn't matter. He knew she'd tried. And even if she hadn't, it still didn't matter. What mattered was what he thought. And _he_ thought she was beautiful. He felt happy around her. He looked into her eyes: they were a deep sapphire blue. So beautiful, not like his murky brown ones, not like Crabbe's empty black ones. Not like Draco's cold gray ones either, not even like Pansy's dangerous, acid green ones. No, they were much more beautiful than anybody's eyes. And right now they were smiling. At him. And this was all that mattered.

At least until a grumpy blond guy appeared. Suddenly it was all about what Malfoy thought. "What are you doing here, Astoria? I've been looking for you." He growled, than noticed Goyle. "Oh, you were with Goyle. Good." He said, relieved. He knew why he was relieved. Malfoy was a very jealous boyfriend, but even _he_ didn't think he could be a threat for him. "Let's go, honey. You must be bored to death with this idiot." He whispered, kissing her on the lips. She looked at him, smiling apologetically. "Bye, Greg." She said, than turned on her heels, and went off with Malfoy. But this time, his eyes were dry as he looked after Malfoy. He had already accepted that Draco would always have everything he didn't. But Astoria called her Greg, not Goyle like everyone else. Her eyes were sapphire blue, the exact shade of his Mom's eyes, the only other person who was always kind to him. And _this_ was all that mattered.

**_A/N: _**Well, I was going to make this Astoria centered, It's a bit more Goyle centered tho. But I kinda liked it. And oh, see that blue-ish button that says go ? If you click on it, you'll be able to see fairies. Yeah, that's right. So go on and see all those cute fairies, eh??


End file.
